Draco Long-Fang
Draco Long-Fang was a wolf Vampire. A lord during the last years of the tenth century in England, right up until Anna Blackpaw, then known as Annabeth Inle. Destroyed his family, and his families castle. His final confrontation with the Vampiric rabbit left him severally wounded, but fate played a cruel trick on the near-dead wolf. When he was turned into a Vampire himself. Over the following centuries, he kept to the shadows. Always managing to keep at least one step ahead of the rabbit that destroyed everything that he ever held dear to him. Biography Mortal Life Draco was born to the noble house of Long-Fang, which ruled over a county in England during the twilight years of the Dark Age. Draco was particularly cruel, even for a family noted for there ruthless disposition. Frequently harassing villages his family ruled for 'prey taxes' as it was known. Particularly for rabbits, on one instance he burned one rabbit village to the ground... the one that Anna Blackpaw called home in her mortal years. Roughly twenty years later, Annabeth ambushed him. He survived the encounter, and mortally wounded the vengeful bunny... but this was only the beginning of his troubles. Anna was saved from death and became a Vampire, and she raised an army of undead. And burnt the Long-Fang castle to the ground. Killing everyone except for Draco himself. The following week, the two played a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the nearby woods. Annabeth ultimately won, casting Draco down a cliff after she drove her sword into his heart. This would have been the end of Draco Long-Fang's story. If not for an unknown Vampire, granting him the 'gift' of Vampirism. Modern Times Not much is known about Draco's activities since he was transformed, and the 21st century. What is known, is that by the time of the Night Howler Crisis. He was the CEO and owner of Dragon Enterprises. Officially, it was just a corporation. But in truth, it was a front for numerous criminal activities. All for one, very simple purpose... to avenge his families deaths at the paws of Anna Blackpaw. Gathering together advanced technologies, promising individuals with few if any moral scruples, and information on the Blackpaw family, the descendants of Anna's brother Jonathan. All to remind the world, that even in death. The Long-Fanged Dragon will not suffer any trespass. Physical Appearance Draco Long-Fang was a wolf with jet black fur and bright golden eyes. Draco typically wore expensive business suits but did not actively maintain or took care of them. As Draco was a Vampire, he could change into a more overtly Vampiric appearance and sprout bat wings, grow sharp claws, fangs and cause his eyes to glow a bright ruby red. Talents and Abilities Draco had a keen intellect, and the patience to match. Spending virtually every night and day for centuries, planning his revenge on Anna Blackpaw. He also had the general Vampiric powers. Including the Vampiric form, mind reading, and enhanced physical traits. Personality Draco, in his mortal youth, was a monstrous wolf. Caring only for satisfying his cravings for violence. After the destruction of Castle Long-Fang, and his transformation into a Vampire. He had been hardened by the loss of everything he had ever known. As a Vampire, he showed kindness, and patience to those he took under his metaphoric wings. Expecting his personal leiniencey to be rewarded with unwavering duty and conviction. He also showed respect to anyone he deemed worthy of it, such as Dawn Bellweather. Category:Articles by Drsdino Category:Vampires Category:Wolves